GAKUEN ALICE: GHOSTS GONE WRONG
by LeeZure
Summary: When she was 11, some strange ghosts came into their house in the middle of the night and tried to take Mikan into their world. The afterlife. Then a few years later, they are hunting her again. Now she's in a struggle to save her life.


Here is my next story...sorry if some of the grammars aren't correct...but be nice okay?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND ITS CHARACTERS**. **I ONLY OWN THIS FANFIC**.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shadows**

The little girl's body was shaking while holding her breath so she would not create a sound that could catch her pursuer's attention. Or are they really her pursuers? They are different, they can fly and pass through walls, they have a pale and cold skin, and they could just appear in front of her anytime they like. They are so scary, and the only person who can see them is her. She doesn't know why they are after her, and why they want her to go with them somewhere. But she doesn't want to. She knows that they are bad and they're just going to hurt her.

"Otou-san..." she whispered through her low cries. She hugged her knees and rubbed herself against the wall as if it can protect and hide her from them. "Otou-san, please help me." But she knew no one will come for her rescue because she's all alone in her room, and whoever these bad people are inside her room, are not going to stop until they get what they want from her. She heard footsteps outside her room, and a low moaning sound that just came from somewhere. She covered her ears by her hands.

"_Mi…kan…" _

Whispered the voice behind the closed door. It was not her mother, nor their maids. Nobody would call her in the middle of the night.

"_Mi…kan…Tasu…kete…"_

The voice was so cold and deep, like it came from the grave. She doesn't know who these people are, but they know her, and they want her that badly.

"_Mi…kan…Tasu…kete…"_

"W-what do you want from me?" She asked in a shaking voice. Her sweat is dripping down from her forehead. "It's sure hot in here." She forgot to turn on the air conditioner.

"_Tasu…kete…"_

Came the answer. Help? They want help? Why the heck would they want help from a little girl like her? Whoever they are, they should have called the police and not her.

She can see shadows of people walking around outside her room. They couldn't enter unless they destroy the door. How did they break into their house anyway?

"W-why me?" she asked.

"_Tasu…kete…"_

"Stupid, can't give me a correct answer." She murmured.

"_Damn it…help us already!"_

"What the-"

Then she heard someone banging the door. They really need her that badly. They would get her in any way possible. They are desperate this time.

"Hey! If you break the door, I'll call the police!" she called out, trying to warn them.

"_Oh yeah right…as if you can actually do it."_

She got pissed off. They are underestimating her?

"I sure can. Just you wait and see." She crawled out under her bed where she was hiding and grab for her cellphone. She dialed the number of the nearby police station. She heard three rings before someone finally answered it.

"H-Hello?"

"_I told you."_

Mikan was terrified to hear that same voice she heard a while ago behind the door. She glanced at the door. The shadows are gone.

"What the heck are you doing in there? Where's the police?"

"_He's dead."_

"What? You killed him?" she shouted in total horror.

"_Huh? What do you think of me, a killer? Of course not."_

"Then why is he dead?"

"_Oh, it was a stupid heart attack that killed him you idiot! People rushed him into the nearby hospital but unfortunately he died before they could get there."_

"Oh."

Mikan thought for a while. The police station is 1 kilometer away from their house. So how did they get in there that fast?

"Hey!"

"_What?"_

"How did you get in there?" she asked.

"_What is it to you? You're only concern now is your life. We will get you no matter what!"_

"Why me?"

"_Why not?" _

Then she heard his evil laugh.

"Stop laughing it's not funny."

"_What? Are you scared?"_

"O-of course not."

"_Then you should be, because we will come to you right now."_

Then the man hanged up the phone. Then again, she heard footsteps outside her room and the shadows are back. She's scared now and she's shaking again.

"Hey! What is it that you want?" she asked again with her voice shaking so badly. This gonna be a long night for her.

"_Tasu…kete…"_

"Ow… come'n, not again." She's tired of hearing that word over and over again. Why can't they ask something that she can actually do? Helping some sick strangers is quite hard for her because they don't know them. "Why can't you just leave and ask somebody instead?"

"_Stupid!"_

That's all she got. Then suddenly, the window flew open and a strong wind came blowing inside her room. She ran to the other side of her bed and hid herself beside the bedside table. She tried to pray, but the words of prayer just vanished from her head. She can't remember anything because she started to panic and her mind is not working properly. Then a shadow of a tall man came into view. It just appeared from somewhere. Like magic. She couldn't see his face because it was so dark.

"_Mi…kan…"_

"Oh no."

"_Come with me."_

Then more shadows appeared beside him. They are faceless.

_What are they? _She thought. _I'm sure they are not humans or something. They are some kind of…ghosts? _Finally, she figured it out. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she stares to the supernatural beings standing infront of her. It makes sense to her now. Humans cannot pass through walls or fly and vanish in thin air like these ghosts did.

"Mother. Mother. Mother." She covered her face with her hands. The shadows stretched their hands as if they are going to touch her. They came nearer and nearer to her. They are more like zombies.

"Leave me alone!" she grabbed the picture frame from her bedside table and she unconsciously threw it straight at them.

"_Ouch."_

"_Are you okay buddy?"_

"_That stupid kid just hit me."_

"_We better teach her a lesson." _Then they look at her. She gave them a confuse look.

"What lesson?"

"_That you should never hit a ghost." _Answered the other one. She screamed when a total blackness covered her vision.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
